Forever Dying
by Okedoki
Summary: Based on Trunks' future. A mysterious girl is found in the rubble of a hospital. Her past is a mystery, but she seems familiar to Gohan. Who is she? The girl befriends Trunks and it begins...Chapter 8 up! Prt 1 Nearing completion.
1. Prolougechpt 1speaking of the beggining

Forever Dying

**Prologue**

There was no hope left in this world. She felt utterly helpless as the events of the past years refracted in her minds eye. The sudden death of her most loyal friend, whom she loved like a brother, and the death of all her childhood friends and husband at the hands of Dr Gero's murderous androids. Ironically, shortly after the doctor gave his precious androids life, his beloved androids turned on him, and the result was his death. Now, there was little to no resistance against the Androids, and many an unreplaceable warrior was lost to the cause.

Thinking along these lines made her think of her husband Vegeta, who had once been a prince on his home planet Vegeta-sei. She remembered asking him once about his past, as a prince, and he had coldly reminded her that he _still was a Prince and had brushed her aside saying he was busy and had no time for her foolish questions. On reflection, she suspected he was probably going off to train, as was always his want. Their relationship had not been a fairytale romance; she did not kid herself with that._

But, she believed that he did care for her. Maybe not love her, for who could say if a man that emotionally scared could ever love anyone, not growing up in an affectionate, loving family as he had. But she remembered the time when he had first laid eyes on his son, and she had defiantly seen a glimmer of something. She saddened at the thought that she had never told him that she loved him. Instead, she had taken the bait of his taunts and they would hurl insults at each other until they were red in the face. The fact they continued to live together despite these fights was evidence of love, so was their baby son Trunks, who would never know how much his daddy was proud of him, but she knew.

Bulma stood up from her silent vigil of the skeletal ruins of West city, a place where she once ran around and shopped as a carefree kid. Never again.

The sun was setting and Bulma turned to go down the secret passageway back to the Capsule Corp basement. In these dangerous times a curfew had been instigated for five o'clock for the civilian's protection, although most would have already been home now to keep their homes and family safe, even though there would be nothing they could do even if the Androids were to show up.

Bulma was heading down the slope of the cliff when a tremendous explosion rent the air into a thousand fiery pieces. Bulma ducked and threw herself in the hole that led to the passageway. The Androids were attacking again. She ran down the passage into the approaching light, cursing herself for leaving the wall's secret door open. Oh well, no more secret hiding place anymore. She ran into her office relived to find no-one there. She slid the door behind the bookshelf into place only moments before an army officer charged into the room.

"They're attacking the West City Memorial Hospital General!" the man barked. Bulma cringed at the title the Army had forced upon her. Because she was helping the army by researching advanced weapons and armour to use in combat with the Androids, using her company's vast array of materials and scientist's, they had felt _honour bound_ to bestow on her the title of General. Hmph. She was no more a general than this man was a fluffy pink panda.

"Damn those moron's! I told them they shouldn't have established any more hospitals in the heat zone!" She yelled at no-one in particular. The heat zone was what the army called the vast area most visited by the Androids on their killing sprees. Bulma grabbed a thick coat from her desk and strode purposely towards the door.

"Tell those idiot's that I'm coming this time. I'm not missing a chance to enter the zone and collect some data on the Androids destructive patterns." She made for the door but the officer blocked her path.

 "I've been given strict orders not to let you out of my site." He replied monotonely.

"Well, I guess you're coming too then." She countered tartly. She shoved him out of the way, but he grabbed her arm and didn't let go even when she shook it.

"Do I have to remind you," she began icily, narrowing her eyes, "That my husband and each one of my friends were ultimate fighters in their techniques, and each of them saw fit to instruct me in their art? I could break your arm in three places with the hold you're using." She added menacingly. The man visibly paled and immediately released her. Bulma brushed her arm and turned on her heal to race down the hallway.

"You may inform your superiors that I am on my way to the loading bay, and if they leave before I get there, there'll be hell to pay!" The officer nodded his head vigorously, but Bulma was already out of sight down the hallway.

Bulma stifled a smile at the thought of her beating up a big ox like that. But her bluff must have worked, as she saw how pale the poor man went. She had never shown any interest in the martial arts, except when she was younger so she could see all the hunks in just their Gi trousers. Goku had offered once, but she was too busy at the Company, and Vegeta had never offered.

She raced around a corner and smacked into a solid wall of muscle. Rubbing her forehead grumpily she glared at Gohan.

"Don't you ever watch where you're going?"

Gohan smiled down at her. "I was. I just didn't expect to be hit by a flying blue torpedo in the hallway. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gohan put out his hand and hauled Bulma to her feet. She brushed herself off and continued running down the hallway to the Loading Bay, forcing Gohan to run after her to get an answer.

"They're attacking the West City Memorial Hospital as we speak." She yelled over her shoulder. "I'm going with the Clean up Crews to collect some Data…"

Bulma for the second time that day hit another wall of muscle as Gohan materialised in front of her.

"GOHAN! I'm going to have bruises everywhere at this rate!" Bulma's tirade was stopped short as Gohan picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and started walking in the other direction.

"GOHAN PUT ME DOWN!!! You're going in the wrong direction! The Loading Bay's the other way!"

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here and I'll go collect Data for you" he replied nonchalantly. Bulma clenched her fists and tried counting backwards from ten.

_'Ten, nine…six…zero!'_

No matter how much she yelled and pummelled him, he wouldn't let her down, so she tried reasoning with him.

"Gohan please! I need to go! You won't know what to look for or how to collect the Data! Just this one time would put my research forward a whole year! Please!"

Gohan hesitated a moment, then set her down on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her worriedly. Looking at that gesture, Bulma realised just how much he was like his father.

"Bulma, I just don't want you to get hurt. What if the Androids are still there when the Crews arrive? You could be killed."

Bulma smiled up at him and patted his arm fondly. He was such a big man now, nothing like the little boy she knew before. He was the spitting image of his father, and had the same big heart. The only difference between Gohan and his late Father was that Gohan didn't have the same innocence as Goku had. Seeing his family and friends killed before him, practically one after the other had done that. Bulma and Trunk's were his only family now, as he was theirs.

"Why don't you come with me then?" Bulma smiled. "If anything happens, you can whisk me away!" She emphasised with a swish of her arm. Gohan smiled back.

"I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Relax. Nothing will happen."                                   (…)

Bulma sat up straighter as they approached the heat zone and the hospital. She looked at the recent destruction and shook her head sadly. You would think that rubble could only be destroyed so many times. She looked over to her right and mentally started to place the buildings that weren't there anymore. Straight across used to be the West City Shopping Centre, where she had spent practically everyday when she was a teenager. A little further up was the restaurant where she and Yamucha had had their first date, where they had broken up, and where she had gone into labour. Bulma smiled at the memory of Vegeta blasting a hole in the wall to get her out of there because it would have taken too much time to weave through the tables. All those memories, dust.

Bulma was jerked back to reality as the army jeep stopped in front of a decrepit building, which she assumed was West City Memorial. Bulma hopped out of the jeep as Gohan landed beside her and she began to fiddle with the Gadgets in her bag.

"Damn! Where did I put that energy reader? Come on…Ah! There!"

She looked up at the old building. The left side of it was missing, and medical supplies where strewn everywhere, among other things. She averted her eyes from the bodies and turned to address the crews.

"Alright! Team 3 check for survivors. Team 2 administer to the wounded and get them loaded into the medical vans. Team 6 check through the rubble for medical supplies. Don't leave anything behind that can still be used, needles, bandages, insulin, everything! Everyone else come with me and bring your equipment!"

Bulma turned to Gohan and saw the raw pain in his eyes. She hugged him tight and took his hand to walk with her. They approached the building's entrance and Bulma confirmed if it was safe to enter.

"How many people do you think died Bulma?" He asked her quietly, not even looking at her. She shook her head sadly.

"I don't know. We probably won't ever know. It looks like they blasted the fifth floor and the top floors collapsed inwards. We probably won't find many bodies."

Gohan looked up sadly. "How many people died knowing it was inevitable? How many stayed behind as the Androids destroyed the building around them?" He suddenly became very angry and powered up to super saiyan, shaking the remains of the building, which was threatening to collapse.

"Why a Hospital?! How could they protect themselves?! They were defenceless!" He yelled. Bulma grabbed his arm and shook him desperately.

"Gohan!! Please stop! You'll make the building collapse! There could still be people in there!"

Gohan's eyes widened in recognition and he powered down. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry Bulma" he apologised.

Bulma smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't be. It's not wrong to care."

 He lifted his head and smiled at her, but it faded suddenly and Gohan looked around them and grabbed Bulma's arm tightly.

"I can sense a power, but it's fading rapidly. Whoever it is, is dying." He looked at her with a mix of shock and urgency. "It feel's like Tien."

Bulma's eyes widened. "But..but he died! You saw him!" she stammered

"I know!" Gohan yelled, "But it feels so much like him!" He let go of her arm and ran towards the building. " I need to find them before it's too late!"

Bulma went to follow him, but a cry was raised behind her and she whirled around. One of the soldiers was dragging a struggling lavender haired boy of seven over to her. The officer dumped the boy unceremoniously at his mother's feet.

"We found him in the back of one of the medical Van's" The officer reported. He then saluted and walked of.

The boy looked up at his mother cautiously and was greeted by a pair of flaming blue eyes.

"TRUNK'S!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" she screamed at him. Trunks hung his head again and mumbled something inaudible.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" she yelled again. The boy looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." He whispered. Bulma's anger vanished immediately and she fell to her knee's and hugged her son tight.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I yelled. I was just so scared." She whipped his eyes and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. "It's dangerous here. You should have stayed home."

"I'm a strong fighter too Mom!" he said bravely. "Just like Gohan!"

Bulma smiled at him and frowned with mock severity. "Yes my brave Son! But while you are here, who will protect the house and women's?"

Trunks waved his hand at his mother. "The girls don't need my help. They have Grandpa to protect them."

Bulma laughed at her Son's temerity. She hugged him and ruffled his hair, as he squirmed out of her grasp. Trunk's looked around.

"Where's Gohan anyway?" He asked his mother. Bulma looked over to where she last saw Gohan and saw him running towards her. As he got closer she could see he was carrying two small bundles under his arms. He ran up to her and handed one of the bundles to her. Bulma noted the urgency on his face and her heart began to race.

"Gohan what's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here now! The Androids are still here! I don't know if they could sense me, but we need to evacuate NOW!"

Bulma raised the alarm, and within moment's the Clean up crew was ready to move out. Three survivors had been found, one a doctor who was in bad shape and may need to have an arm amputated, and two nurses. Bulma jumped into a jeep as the explosions began from the Androids who had finally noticed they were there. Gohan was following up the entourage, firing blasts at the building to cover their retreat. Trunks was sitting in the front of the jeep with the army driver, asking thousands of questions, which the driver was ignoring. It was then that she remembered the bundle that Gohan had handed her, that she had been holding unconsciously all along. She unwrapped the cloth and exclaimed in shock as she looked down into the face of a small girl around her son's age. She had a third eye. She was also dead.

Gohan stopped firing blasts when they were at a safe distance. He flew faster as an unnatural urgency gripped him, making him stretch his power to the limit. He shot past the clean up crew, knowing they would be safe enough to find their own way back. He looked down at the child in his arms and felt her Ki become shallower. There wasn't much time left.

_It was dark. She coughed as the dust from the collapse choked her. Where was Ayame? She frantically tried to push the big piece of metal that had fallen on her off, but it was too heavy. That's when she heard Ayame._

_"Yui? Where are you?" _

_Yuuki felt her hand out to her left side and clasped her sister's hand._

_"Hold on Ayame. Someone's coming. I can feel it." She whispered._

_"I can too, but I'm so tired…"_

_Ayame scrabbled frantically  and managed to push the piece of metal down her body further so she could twist around to face her sister. She patted her hair and pinched her cheeks. "Don't you dare fall asleep at a time like this! What would mother and father say?" she said severely, but with a tinge of hysteria._

_"I don't know. I'll ask them." Ayame laughed sadly._

_"Ayame, please, that wasn't funny. We have to get out of here together. You can't leave me." She cried. Her sister put out her hand and Yuuki took it._

_"Yui, I'm sorry. I know father and mother would be ashamed of me for leaving you. You're my sister, and I know it feels like your losing part of yourself. I know." She sighed heavily then and Yuuki panicked thinking she had died, but Ayame suddenly gripped her hand with a strength that Yuuki knew she didn't possess. A fiery sensation began behind her eyes and she collapsed to the floor until the pain subsided._

_"Mother would have wanted me to give you this, just as she gave it to me…"_

_Yuuki heard her sister through the blackness and tears began to stream down her face._

_"I, Shinhan Ayame, pass my power to you, as my last act of sisterly love…"_

_Ayame's grip on her sister's hand weakened, and it seemed the blackness became more ominous._

_"Goodbye."_

_Yuuki sobbed and let go of her sister's lifeless hand._

_"Goodbye Sister"_

_Then there was a bright light, and a dark figure looming over her…Then darkness._

There was a bright light burning her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She whimpered and tried to get up of what she presumed was a bed, but was pushed back by gentle hands and a soft motherly voice. As they put something into her arm and she started to black out again, she heard another voice.

"She must be Tien's daughter."

"But she can't be more than a few years younger than Trunks! It's not possible!" the comforting woman voice said. "Anyway, she doesn't have a third eye! Tien would have told us if he had children!"

"Maybe he didn't know." The other voice, which Yuuki knew was a man.

"What? How could he not know?"

"Maybe he died before they were born"

Yuuki tried to pretend she was sleeping, but she couldn't listen to these strangers talk about her father and her family like they knew them. She struggled to sit up, and when a restraining hand was put on her shoulder she struggled more. Yuuki thrashed about on the bed until the hand let go and she tumbled off onto the floor in a heap of beading.

"Well young lady, do you want to sit on the floor and catch a chill, or get back in bed?" the woman voice said huffily. Yuuki couldn't resist anymore and opened her eyes. They burnt for a little while, but once they adjusted to the light, she saw them.

The man was really tall and looked like a warrior because of the scars on his face, and the other was a blue haired lady in a lab coat. Yuuki thought she was pretty, but no where near as pretty as her mother.

"Who are you?" The man said briskly. Yuuki, shocked out of her memory quickly glanced at the man and put her head down, suddenly very frightened. She didn't see the man soften his features, but she felt his presence as he came to kneel beside her on the floor.

"Gee that was rude of me wasn't it? If my mother was here, she'd give me a big spankin'!"

Yuuki stared at him, horrified that a warrior could be spanked, but she saw he was smiling, and gradually she smiled back. The man took her little hand in his and shook it.

"My name's Gohan, and this lady here is Bulma. What's yours?"

She was still a little hesitant but she said her name.

"Yuuki Shinhan. Tien was my father."

The man, Gohan, was taken aback a little, but he kept smiling and let go of her hand.

"Really? We knew your Father well, but who is your mother?"

"Miyaki Shinhan." Yuuki stated matter-of-factly.

Gohan looked over at Bulma but she shook her head at the name, neither of them recognised it.

Gohan watched the little girl fidget in the sheets, and he lifted her up onto the bed, much to her alarm.

"Well. We knew your father very well. He was a good friend of my fathers, and Bulma's friend too." He smiled at her, and Yuuki found herself believing him. Bulma leaned over and took her hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. Your sister died before we could help her." She said sadly.

Yuuki bowed her head and tears welled in her eyes. She nodded.

"I know. We said goodbye."

Bulma found she was crying at the girl's hopelessness and she hugged her tight.

"We're going to leave now, so you can rest." She added the last part when Yuuki started to panic. "We'll be back soon." She smiled.

Bulma and Gohan walked out the room, and Gohan closed the door behind them. Bulma turned around and looked at Gohan.

"She's not Tien's daughter." Gohan said quietly.

Bulma nodded. "I thought so. She reminds me more of someone else…"

"My Father." Gohan replied. Bulma stared at Gohan in shock as he met her gaze bewildered.

"I think she's my sister."

"Explain to me again how that child can be your sister, Gohan?"

Bulma and Gohan were sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria in Capsule Corp. Bulma watched as Gohan stared at his lukewarm coffee, as if to find answers hidden there. She was about to repeat the question, thinking he hadn't heard her, when he spoke.

"Because I know my mother had another child."

She nearly dropped her cup in shock, the coffee had spilled on her skirt, and she absently wiped at it with a napkin.

"But…how?...I mean…even you said she doesn't look anywhere near the age of Trunks, and he was born the year your father died!"

Gohan sipped the coffee, but put it down rather quickly. By the way he was wiping his mouth on his sleave, she guessed it was a little old. He quickly got over it though and continued.

"I know what I feel Bulma. Her Ki is so much like my father's. There's no way she could be anyone-else's child."

Bulma couldn't feel Ki, so she assumed Gohan knew what he was talking about, but something else was bugging her.

"How do you know Chichi had another child? She wasn't showing when I saw her last."

Bulma saddened at the memory of the last time she saw her friend. It was at Goku's funeral, and Chichi wouldn't say anything to any of them. Even though Goku had died of a heart disease, she blamed them and the lives they lead.

"She wouldn't have. She'd only just found out." Gohan said.

Bulma's eyes widened at the realisation. She remembered back to the last conversation she ever had with Chichi;

_"How are you Bulma? Feeling well?"_

_Bulma waddled over and sat down on the bench beside Chichi. She patted her hugely swelling stomach smiling._

_"He's going to make a dent in my stomach with all this kicking, but at least I know he's healthy."_

_Chichi smiled sadly at her friend, absently brushing her stomach._

_"Your so sure he's a boy?"_

_"Oh yes! Nothing less can be expected from a child fathered by the Prince of Saiyans. I hope he's nothing like his father. I don't even want him to have anything to do with him " She added testily. She was shocked however when ChiChi stood up abruptly and slapped her cheek. Bulma pressed a hand to her face as she looked up at chichi in all her furious glory._

_"All sons' take after their fathers. Be grateful your son has a father! What would you do if he didn't? Would your selfishness deny your child even the memory of a father!"_

They were the last words they ever spoke to each other, prophetic words Bulma realised now. Bulma glanced over at Gohan who was now stirring his undrinkable coffee.

"Why didn't she tell us? We would have looked after her, and she wouldn't have died when the androids destroyed your house…but wait…she didn't die! She must have gone to Tien!"

Bulma leaped up and began pacing in the cafeteria.

"That makes sense. We never saw Tien again until the last fight, and he died before we could talk, so he couldn't have told us ChiChi was alive. And this other woman who Yuuki thinks is her mother, must have been Tien's wife, so maybe she thought that because ChiChi must have passed on when she was young…" Bulma stopped talking when Gohan stood up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Gohan kept walking out the door and Bulma went after him.

"Instead of guessing, which is getting us nowhere, let's do some asking."

She followed Gohan out of the hallway and into the reception room in the infirmary.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked softly. Gohan smiled down at her, that smile that was so much like Goku's and yet so different.

"Yes I do, but I think we'll wait a sec."

Trunks made sure no-one was looking before he snuck into the infirmary. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here, in fact his mother had grounded him for sneaking out with the Recon team yesterday. Trunks grimaced at what his mother would do if she found him here, but he had heard rumours of a child that was rescued yesterday, and he wanted to meet them.

He ducked passed the desk where a nurse was busy catching up on sleep and quietly snuck into the children's ward. He hadn't made a noise, but the girl on the bed sat bolt upright anyway. Trunks stared at her and she stared back at him. He guessed she was about six, nearly the same age as him, and she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"What? What are you staring at?" She glared at him. For some reason he made her nervous.

"Uh…I dunno." Trunks said sheepishly. "You're just really pretty."

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

"What's your name? Mine's Trunks. Like the underwear." He grinned. "My Mom has a weird sense of humour."

The girl looked at him strangely, but she started giggling at his silly grin.

"Yuuki."

"Hi Yui! We're going to be best friends from now on Okay? Good! You wanna play cards?"

Yuuki stared at him still trying to take in all he'd said. 'Best friends'? She'd never had a 'best friend' before. Trunks jumped up on the bed and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"My Grampa taught me how to play Black jack. I'll teach you too. Okay first, I'm the dealer…"

Gohan and Bulma looked in through the window of the children's ward.

"I see Dad taught him how to play Cards. I'll have a word with him." Bulma said menacingly. Gohan laughed at her and walked back out of the infirmary. 

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to ask her about your mother?" She called to him. Gohan sighed.

"Maybe it's best if we forgot that. She's lost her whole family, and they were her family because they raised her, not my mother. There's no point in confusing a child that young, who needs time to heal. Maybe later there will be a right moment for her to know, but it isn't now."

Bulma nodded, accepting his decision. He wouldn't tell her, and neither would she, but she couldn't help feeling this would all end badly.  

**Chapter 1**

_"The Artificial humans have destroyed the communications tower in central city and wreaking havoc on the town's people. Sources estimate over a hundred casualties…"_

Bulma angrily switched off the radio and picked up speed. She, Trunks and Yui had just come back from grocery shopping; only to find out they had narrowly missed the Android attack on the city.

"Dammit! Why the hell do they keep killing?! They never stop! I'd like to drown those bastard robots! See if their circuits like water!"

Bulma turned to look at trunks on the passenger side. He had a tense look on his face and he was gripping the armrest. Bulma frowned.

"No. Don't you dare! I swear…!!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Trunks shot out of the car and flew off in the direction of the city.

"Damn it Trunks!!" She yelled and screeched the car to a halt, causing Yui who was sitting in the back to nearly fall into the front seat. She rubbed her head as Bulma let lose a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Gohan teach him to fly! I can never keep hold of him anymore." She sighed exasperated. "At least you're not going." 

Yui grinned sheepishly and took off after Trunks before Bulma could grab her. She stared after them and started the car.

"Damn teenagers"

Yui landed on a big chunk of…something and looked around for a sign of Trunks. He had a tendency to fly off at a whim whenever he got angry or upset, and she'd become pretty good over the years at locating his ki quickly. She sensed him over to her left and took off. She found him sitting in the rubble, holding a ragged teddy and staring at it intently. She came and landed beside him, but he didn't even look up at her.

"They never get any warning. They just come, destroy and leave. They don't even care if they kill children."

They both just sat there for a while until they felt a large ki approach. They both sprang up, but then relaxed when they saw it was Gohan. He came and stood in front of them. Trunks leapt to his feet and began yelling.

"Why weren't you here?! You could have stopped them! You could have stopped the killing!" Tears began to fall down his face, Yui put a hand on his shoulder.

Gohan shook his head at him.

"No. I couldn't have stopped them. Not by myself."

"I wish I could do something." Trunks said furiously. "I want to kill them."

Gohan smiled grimly at them.

"I can teach you. Both of you, how to fight. You both come from great fighting lineages," He glanced at Yui then and she was confused by what she read there. "And you both have the potential to become great warriors."

Trunks and Yui both stared at Gohan in surprise. Fight? They had never fought or trained before in their lives. They glanced at each other, and grinned in determination. Gohan could teach them to fight!

"Yeah! Please teach us Gohan!" Trunks whooped. Yui began to do some mock punches in the air laughing.

"Watch out Androids! The unstoppable Duo are gonna kick your metal butt's!

Gohan laughed at their antics and put his hands on top of their heads.

"My first students!" He smiled. "All right. Let's get back to Capsule Corp before Bulma sends out a regiment looking for you two!"

They both looked at each other in alarm, remembering how they had taken off. Bulma was not going to be happy, and that was an understatement.

"Block! Dodge! Jump! Kick! Come on! You can do better than this! The androids would have killed you five times over by now!"

Yui dodged a blow to the head and promptly slumped to the ground. Gohan had been training them constantly over the past three months, and although she and Trunks had remarkably improved in their techniques, they were bone weary.

"C'mon Gohan!" Trunks gasped hunched over. "A five minute break would be good about now!"

Gohan glared at his sad and sorry pupils sitting in ungainly heaps at his feet and promptly burst out laughing.

"Okay. I think that's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow."

Trunks and Yui playfully grabbed his feat and began to grovel and kiss him and he shook them off good naturedly.

"Go on! Get off! Go dunk yourselves in the river and cool off!"

They needed no further bidding and ran towards the river bank, where Yui made to push Trunks into the river, but he grabbed her Gi and she fell in with him. They both came up spluttering and laughing at each other. Gohan laughed at them, then started to practice his Kata.

"Hey Gohan! Aren't you 'gonna come in too?" Yui yelled out to him.

Gohan smiled and continued the kata's sweeping movements.

"Just because you slackers are finished, doesn't mean I am"

Trunks and Yui both shrugged, then continued splashing around.

Yui sat down on the grass under a tree and after a while, Trunks joined her. They both watched Gohan, who was still doing the Kata even after the long swim they had. 

'He's great isn't he?" Trunks grinned at her. "I want to be as good as him. He said he's going to teach me how to be a super saiyan when he thinks I'm ready."

Yui nodded at him absently, as she was mesmerised by the grace of Gohan's Kata, and slowly a memory surfaced within her;

_She watched the woman's graceful movements as she extended her hands and swept them behind, then in front of her. The woman walked over to her. She was very beautiful with her pitch black hair that she always wore in a bun and her face was kindly, if a little gaunt._

_"Did you see that Yui? That's called a Kamehameha wave. Your father's ultimate technique…"_

"…Kamehameha." Yui whispered.

"Huh? What's a kamehameha?" Trunks asked confusedly.

Yui looked at him and shook her head and raised her hands

"I..I don't know…I just remembered something someone told me once."

Trunks looked at her, then Gohan called out to them.

"The Kamehameha is the ultimate move of the kamesenin style of fighting. Anyone who has mastered the style knows the technique."

"Did my father know it?" Yui asked puzzled.

Gohan shook his head. "No. His style was completely different. The only masters of the Kamehameha are Krillan, Kamesenin, Myself, and my father, Son Goku."

Yui stared at him quizzically and he looked back.

_'This doesn't make sense!'_ She thought. '_The woman in my memory knew the kamehameha, and she said my father used the same move. But Gohan said he didn't know how to use it…_

"Are you okay Yui?" Trunks asked her worriedly. She smiled at him reasurredly.

"I'm fine! I'm just tired I think. Let's go back!"

Gohan nodded in agreement, and they started back for capsule corp., but Yui couldn't shake that niggling feeling that she was missing something important.

That night Yui dreamt of the woman again;

_The woman was stroking her hair and they were looking at the stars. The woman's hand was bony and thin, but was nonetheless gentle and soothing to her. She snuggled into the woman's arms and listened to her soothing voice._

_"Then the warrior spared the evil Freeza's life, because he believed in his heart that all beings could change for the good. But Freeza fired a blast at the warrior, intent on killing him. But he  turned just in time and propelled the blast back to Freeza, destroying him, saving the universe again."_

_"He saved the universe more than once?!" she exclaimed. The woman laughed softly._

_"Yes. And the earth a goodly number of times as well." She sighed wistfully._

_She patted the woman's hand and looked up at the stars. They were so bright._

_"Was that another story about Daddy?" she asked._

_The woman sighed and continued stroking her hair._

_"Yes, it was."_

Yuuki was jerked awake as a hand shook her. Trunks grinned down at her from the dark of her room.

"Time for training! Let's go!"

They flew out to the grounds behind the Corp. They held their secret training sessions here every night and sparred with each other. Trunks landed opposite her and raised his hands.

"I wont go easy on you like last time hear?" He taunted. Yui grinned in the dark.

"Puh-lease! I kicked your butt!" she taunted back. They were safe from discovery here, as all the sleeping quarters were below the actual buildings, in the bunker.

"Quit stalling! Let's go!" He yelled at her. They flew at each other and began the training.

Trunks was always the better fighter, and today was no different. Although he was gentle on her. By not knocking her into a wall. Yui grinned at him as he let her knock him to the ground, while trying to make it appear like he hadn't. Yui never liked fighting much. She wanted to help Gohan and Trunks fight the Androids and help people, buy she never had the heart in her to enjoy fighting, except these sparing lessons with Trunks.

They had always been close, ever since she came to live with them, and they had alway's gotten into trouble when they were kids. Now that they were older, they spent even more time together, and Yui had grown to love him. She was too afraid to tell him, in case he thought of her as a friend only. Yui watched as Trunks began to speed up his attacks so she had to pay more attention.

He was everything she believed a man should be, and he was a man at sixteen. He was tall and had built his muscles up, due to all the training they had done over the past three months. But Physical aspects weren't all she loved about him. He was determined to be the best he could be, and whenever he could, he would train to be ready for Gohan to teach him how to be a super saiyan. He always made her happy. They joked around and hung out together constantly, but Yui sometimes found it hard to keep her feelings hidden, like now. He was trying hard not to hurt her, but eventually she just had to raise her hands in defeat.

"I give up! You are way too good!"

Trunks laughed at her and lowered his fists.

"I knew it. You wussed out again." He smiled.

Yui sat down and looked out over the compound.

"I don't think I'm meant to fight, you know?" she sighed. "I mean, I don't enjoy fighting as much as you and Gohan. I guess I'm just meant to be a healer."

She leaned over and healed a bruise on Trunks' cheek, almost shivering at the close contact. But he didn't notice, and kept staring ahead. She lowered her hand and looked at the ki residue glowing there. Her last gift from her sister. The ability to heal. She smiled ruefully.

"I suppose deep down, I know I'd most likely die anyway if I tried to fight the Androids."

"Don't ever say something so stupid again!" Trunks yelled at her.

Yui stared at him, shocked that he would yell at her. He had never yelled at her.

"Don't. All you have to do is try harder. Besides, do you think that I would ever let anything happen to you?" he said more quietly.

Yui was afraid that she might read something into what he said that wasn't there, so she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Trunks." She whispered. " But the fact is, I know in my heart, I'm not meant to fight. I guess I've always known."

They both sat there quietly for what seemed like ages, when Trunks sat up and started stretching."

"I've been thinking about that Kata Gohan was practising today, The Kamehameha. I think I could do it."

Yui sat up, thinking again about the woman from her memory.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if something goes wrong and you hurt yourself?"

Trunks grinned at her. "You just said you want to be a healer, didn't you? I'll be your first patient."

Yui blushed. Luckily it was dark enough that Trunks couldn't see it. He started flexing his arms and Yui stepped away. She felt his Ki rise as he copied Gohan's movements, but when he reached the end, arms outstretched, nothing happened.

"I guess I'm not as good as I thought!" He laughed, scratching his head. "At least I didn't blow myself up!" He turned to smile at Yui, but he frowned at the faraway look on her face.

"Yui? What's wrong?" He reached out to touch her, but she moved away in a trance. He watched her stop a little ahead of him, and began the movement's of the Kamehameha. He went to stop her, but froze in horror as he felt the tremendous increase in her Ki.

Something was very wrong.

_Yui was caught up in the memory-dream, watching the woman move. She seemed to be waiting for Yui to mimic her movements. Yui pushed her hands forward and created a Ki ball similar to the woman's. They both pulled the energy back to their sides, and raised the energy focused in the Ki ball. Yui's mind swam and she thought she hears a voice yelling at her to stop, but she couldn't. The energy she had built was enormous and she couldn't hold it anymore, she had to release it. The woman seemed to smile at her encouragingly. Yui let it all go and the world erupted in a fiery white light._

Trunks cradled Yui's head as the siren's continued to blare. Someone had seen the Kamehameha and thought they were being attacked. Trunks stroked Yui's hair out of her face and waited for someone to find them. He stared at the gapping whole in a research lab that happened to be in the way of the blast. Everything had just disintegrated.

Trunks looked at Yui who was unconscious in his lap. How had she done that? He was 10 times stronger than her and he couldn't do it. Trunks felt Gohan's Ki approach. He stood up and placed Yui's head gently on the grass. Something had happened to Yui, and he wanted to know what.


	2. Chpt 2 Finding the past

**Disclaimer; I don't own Dragon ball Z, and neither do you so :P**

**Chapter 2**

After he laid Yui down in the Infirmary, Gohan gestured for Trunks to follow him out into the hallway. Bulma was waiting anxiously for them, and she grabbed her son's arm.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

Trunks looked up at Gohan, who nodded to Bulma's question.

"She'll be okay. She just needs to regain her energy. But I think we need to talk about what happened." He looked at Trunks sternly.

"I don't understand…" Trunks said quietly.

"Why don't we head down to my office to talk about this?" Bulma interrupted. "We can talk privately there.

Nobody was around, but they all headed to Bulma's office anyway. In such close surroundings, rumours tended to spread quickly. As far as anyone knew, there had been a relatively short attack by the Androids, and Yui had been injured. They didn't want anyone to know that Yui had caused the explosion that totally destroyed one of the labs. These people lived in fear. If they thought Yui was a danger to them, they may kill her.

Luckily, there were no casualties, so the incident was being brushed over.

Bulma closed and locked the door behind her. The last thing she needed was an officer barging in. They could learn to knock.

Gohan walked around Bulma's desk and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"What were you doing out so late?"

Trunks glanced over at Gohan and clenched his hands.

"We train at night sometimes. But we never used Ki blasts. We would just spar."

"What happened this time that changed that?"

Trunks flinched at his hard tone, but he wouldn't be intimidated.

"I was going to try a Kamehameha, like what I saw you do yesterday. It didn't work."

Bulma gasped. Her son had tried to achieve a Kamehameha blast. She had seen the destruction they wrought when she had travelled with Goku when they were young. That would explain why the building was almost disintegrated. Yui had done that.

"Why did Yui try it?"

"I don't know! She was in some sort of trance!" Trunks burst out. "She just released this massive explosion of energy! But I don't understand how! She's not nearly as strong as I am and I couldn't do it at all!"

Gohan lifted his head then and looked at Trunks for the first time since they entered the room.

"It's in her blood. I also found it easier to master because of my father. I should have expected this."

Trunks stared wide eyed at Gohan. He ran over to the desk and slammed his hands on the table.

"What are you saying Gohan!"

Gohan carefully righted an inkwell that had tipped over on Bulma's desk.

"I'm saying she was able to use the Kamehameha because she is my sister."

Trunks slid down to the floor in a heap. He stared at the carpet for what seemed like a long time. Yui was Gohan's sister?

"Does she know?" he said finally.

Gohan sighed and stood up from behind the desk.

"No. And I don't want you to tell her."

Trunks leaped up.

"Why not!" He yelled. He turned around and glared at his mother.

"Did you know about this too?" he ground out. Bulma nodded sadly. Trunks clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground.

"How long have you both known?" He said quietly, but with restrained anger that both Bulma and Gohan heard.

"Since she arrived." Gohan said. He walked around the table and stood over Trunks.

"I have my reasons for not saying anything to her, and you shouldn't concern yourself with them. I don't want you to say anything to her. Understand?"

"Don't you think she deserves to know she has a family?" Trunks said angrily.

"What family?" Gohan retorted. "Her Father and Mother are dead and she has a brother that can't be a family for her because he's too busy trying to keep her and the rest of the world alive!"

Bulma reached out her hand to stop them. But pulled back when Gohan hauled Trunks to his feet.

"And on top of that, the family that raised her, her real family, are all dead. Do you think she deserves to have lost two families?" He asked Trunks.

Trunks didn't look up, but he pushed out of Gohan's hold.

"I think you're wrong. But I won't say anything. For now."

He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Bulma looked over at Gohan who was slumped over in a chair. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He gripped it and looked up at her.

"Am I wrong Bulma?" he asked quietly.

Bulma smiled down at him.

"Listen to your heart Gohan. It will tell you if you're right or wrong."

Gohan nodded and stood up. He gave her a brief hug and walked out the room, leaving her alone. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She prayed thing's would turn out well, but there was a niggling feeling in her heart that this would turn out badly, for all of them.

_She watched the woman's flowing movements before her. They were so graceful and she couldn't resist the urge to mimic her. She felt an immense calm as she stretched her arms out with the woman. She formed the Ki ball and prepared to let it go, but it wouldn't release. It continued to build in power. Yui frantically tried to realise the power but it continued to grow and grow until everything exploded in a fiery haze…_

Yui sat bolt up-right on the bed, a scream stopped just short in her mouth. She looked shakily at her hands, but they felt fine. There was no sign of burns, and she could flex them easily. 

_'Just a dream'_

She sighed and lay back down, pulling the covers over her head.

_'What happened before? Why am I in the infirmary?'_

She sat up again as she remembered what she had done. The strange vision of the woman performing the Kamehameha Kata, and the irresistible compulsion she had felt to do the same.

She wiped a shaky hand over her brow._ 'Had anyone been hurt? Oh Kami…had she killed anyone?'_

Yui leapt out of the bed to find out, but stumbled as her legs hit the floor. It felt like she had no energy left at all in her body.

She was trying to haul herself back into the bed when Trunks walked in. He scrambled over to help her when he saw her on the floor.

"What are you doing? Is the floor more comfortable?"

Yui huffed and leaned on him for support. She turned to make a smart comment, but when she saw how close he was to her, she just blushed. Trunks helped her back into the bed and arranged the covers.

"So. What were you doing anyway?" Trunks asked.

Yui grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Did…did anyone get hurt yesterday? Did I hurt anybody?" she whispered.

Trunks smiled at her and patted her hand reasuredly.

"No, nobody got hurt. The building was empty."

Yui smiled in relief, but it soon faded.

"How did I do that Trunks?" she whispered.

They didn't say anything for a long time. Trunks kept holding Yui's hand, and she didn't mind. It felt good. He made her feel safe.

"I honestly don't know. But I do know it was pretty powerful. I think even Gohan was shocked at the size of the hole it made in the lab."

Yui winced at the thought of what Gohan would say about what she'd done.

"Is he mad." She asked tentively.

Trunks frowned and looked away from her.

"No, and who cares if he was? It was an accident, simple as that."

Yui stared shocked at Trunks. This was the first time she had heard him say anything bad about Gohan. Gohan was Trunk's hero, the person he strived to be.

"How are you feeling?" Trunks said suddenly.

Yui looked at him for a second, and then frowned.

"I don't know. I…I keep having these dreams…they seem strange."

"What sort of dreams?" He asked curiously.

Yui shook her head. "I can't explain it. It's sort of like a vision, of a woman I don't know. She talks to me about my father, like they were really close. I…I don't know why but I feel like she's my mother, but I know she's not…" Yui smiled and shook her head. "I'm not making much sense am I?"

Trunks had a disturbed look on his face, and he didn't answer for a while. But suddenly he smiled.

"Hey, dreams don't make much sense do they? I had a dream where I was batting in the World Series, and then all of a sudden I was eating ice-cream on an ocean liner." They laughed then, and Yui giggled as Trunks explained more of his dreams to her, and he made her forget her troubles. For a short time anyway.

Trunks was getting up to leave when Yui told him.

"I'm going away as soon as I feel better."

Trunks stopped and looked down at her.

"Why? Where are you going? You're not going alone are you?"

Yui nodded. "I'm going home."

Trunks sat down on the edge of her bed and ran a hand through his hair. She smiled at the boyish gesture.

"I need to find some answers, by myself. I want to know why I'm having these dreams now, and who the woman is. I know I'll find the answers at home. I don't want you to tell Bulma or Gohan either because no doubt they would try to stop me."

She watched Trunks as he seemed to want to say something to her, but he stopped himself and just sat there, shoulders slumped. He grinned wryly at her.

"Nothing I say's going to make you change your mind is it?"

Yui grinned back at him.

"Nope."

He sighed, then leaned over and touched her cheek. Yui stared wide eyed at him and placed her hand over his. They looked at each other for a long time. Neither one saying anything, then Trunks smiled.

"Promise me you won't go for long, and you won't go until your fully healed."

Yui blushed harder, but nodded.

"I'll only be gone for a week or a little more. And I wont leave until tomorrow."

Trunks nodded, apparently satisfied. He removed his hand from her cheek and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Yui." He smiled.

"Goodnight Trunks." She blushed.

When he left the room Yui let the smile she'd been holding back spread across her face. He'd touched her cheek! And not to wipe off a smear of dirt or something!

She blushed bright red as she remembered how he had looked at her.

She pulled the covers off, as the room had suddenly got very hot. She placed a hand to her brow dramatically and giggled.

"Verily I do declare!" and flopped back on the bed.

Trunks ran a hand through his hair, and turned to enter the infirmary again.

_'No. You promised. No matter if it was a stupid promise that should be broken.'_

He leaned on the wall and slammed his fist into it, which left a dent in it. He knew he couldn't tell her. He thought for a moment then headed to his mothers office.

_'I'm sorry Yui. But I just can't let you go. I care about you too much to see you get hurt.'_

Yui secured the backpack tightly on her back, and checked to make sure she had all the capsules she would need. It had been an hour since she had seen Trunks, and by then she had felt heaps better, which had shocked her. So, technically she wasn't breaking her promise. She knew that despite his promise, he would tell Bulma or Gohan that she was leaving, but she wasn't mad. He was just trying to take care of her.

She opened the window of her room and jumped up on the sill. It was almost dawn, but it was still dark enough for her to make her escape. She jumped into the air and flew off into the direction of the mountains which she once called home.

_'Not long now. I'll find my answers at home. I'm sorry everyone, forgive me…'_

**Authors note:**

**I'd just like to say Hello to Badman, Minako-chan067 and Nique. My very own fan base! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! I hope you keep tuned in, because I've got so many ideas for this story they're literally jumping out of my brain and clubbing me to death!**

**I'll just let you know that this story is going to expand into the past time-line (just like in the series) And it's going to follow the same basic plot, just revolved around Yui and Trunks.**

**One more spoiler (^-^)  Yui is going to have some serious issues with her Dad (Yes Minako-chan, Goku is her father ^-^ ) and don't be surprised if there's a showdown…involving a certain someone's sword.**

**P.S I love cliffhangers, so expect more!!!!!!  BBBWAAHHH HAA HAA!**

**                                                                                        LOz**


	3. Welcome home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z. Neither do *) Billion other people, so I guess I'm not alone. *sigh***

**Chapter 3.**

Yui sped up as she saw the familiar mountains that signified she would soon be home. The air was very cold this high up in the mountains, but it didn't bother her. She'd lived here almost half her life, and the energy she built that allowed her to fly made sure she wouldn't be cold.

She smiled as she flew past a startled bird. With all this peace and quiet out here, you could almost forget there was a war raging not half a day's flight from here.

Yui laughed in excitement as she saw the familiar log house that was her home. She halted suddenly and dove sharply down towards it, only just stopping at the last second. She smiled as she brushed the snow off her jacket.

_'Wow! I haven't felt this free in a long time! I wish Trunks was…'_

She frowned. No, she had wanted to be alone. To find the answers to her strange dreams.

_'I have to find out who that woman is.'_

Yui shifted the pack on her back and started through the snow to the house. When she got closer, she noticed that it was in pretty good shape. The window panes were still in tact and it didn't appear that anyone had been in there the whole ten years she'd been away. Now she had come back to her family's home, alone.

She pushed aside these thoughts as she pried the front door open.

_'Ten years of grieving is a long time. It's time to move on.'_

Yui smiled wryly as she strained against the door.

"Jeez, What a hypocrite. Time to move on, yet here I am digging up the past!"

But she knew deep down, that if was to have any sort of future, she must find her past. 

She almost fell sprawled on the floor when the door finally gave way. She coughed as a cloud of dust spiralled up in her face.

"Oh! Ahhh! It smells horrible in here! This place need's an air out!"

She went around the one room house and opened all the windows, the ones that would open. She smiled as a ray of sunlight lit up the room, and she had a good look at the home she hadn't seen for ten years.

It was just as she remembered. There was a fireplace on the far wall, with an old pile of chopped wood. That would save her having to go out later to chop some. The kitchen was a little run down, but she'd brought enough capsules with her that she wouldn't have to live too spartanly.

The two beds that occupied the room had collapsed from mildew, so Yui set about to clearing them out. She would have let them be, but they smelt rotten.

Yui opened her backpack and started popping the capsules. She'd brought a bath with her, and a 'spare' kitchen, but she would have to go to the nearby river to get water, as the house didn't have running water.

Yui sat down with a sigh and surveyed the house again.

_'Well, no time like the present I suppose.'_

She settled herself comfortably on the floor, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She was going to try and revive the memory's she had of this place by tuning her Ki into the house's memories.

She slid her hands across the floor and formed a diamond with her palms, focusing her energy on a single point.

She stifled a cry as an overflow of memories swamped her mind, making her unable to focus on anything. She tried to define the memories so she could view them on at a time, but she was fast running out of energy.

She pulled her Ki back out of the floor and collapsed on the ground panting.

She already knew what she had done wrong. She had searched too broadly in the memory bank. As a result, she only saw snippets of memory's, and wasn't able to recall anything at all.

She rubbed her temples drowsily and snuggled into the crook of her arm.

Tomorrow. She would have to try again tomorrow.

It was only early afternoon, so Yui took a brief nap to regain a little energy. She had a lot of work to do today.

Trunks sighed and continued skipping rocks on the pond. He'd had to get away from home because he couldn't stand his mothers accusing glares. She was convinced he knew Yui was going to sneak away. Which was true, but he had intended to follow her and make sure she wouldn't be alone. But when he woke up in the morning Yui had already gone.

It was frustrating loving Yui.

He threw another rock angrily. It splashed in the pond loudly, disturbing the calm.

Trunks wasn't mad at Yui for lying to him. He really wasn't. And if he said it enough times, he'd probably start to believe it too.

"I'm not mad!" he yelled, and threw a huge rock in the water.

"We'll, if you say so!" Gohan laughed.

Trunks spun around. Gohan just stood there laughing at him. He scowled and turned his back on him.

"What do you want? If it's going to be a lecture on how irresponsible and thoughtless and stupid I am, save your breath. Mom's gone over those."

Gohan put a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"I know you don't particularly like me at the moment, and I guess I understand how you feel. But, I still want to continue your training. And as promised, I will teach you how to become a super saiyan. That is, if you still want me to."

Trunks looked up at Gohan and nodded.

"You're right. I don't like you. But I will accept your training."

Gohan blinked at him in surprise, and then burst out laughing.

"Let's start now then!" he laughed, clapping Trunks on the back, which sent him flapping in the pond.

Trunks surfaced, frowning indignantly at Gohan, who was rolling around on the bank holding his sides and laughing.

"Moron." Trunks muttered.  

"The key to becoming a Super Saiyan, is to be angry."

Trunks blinked at Gohan confusedly.

"Huh?" 

Gohan scratched his head in thought.

"Well. It's sort of hard to explain. You need a surge of power to force your body over the brink. Anger provides tremendous energy, and this causes you to become a Super Saiyan. You need to be so angry that you can't control your emotions. For me, it was seeing everyone die in front of me, and for my dad it was seeing his best friend, Krillan die."

Trunks frowned at him.

"So to become a Super Saiyan, someone close to me has to die."

Gohan stared at him in shock.

"I'm just saying that something has to affect you so much, make you so angry that you force yourself over the edge. I hope that you never have to go through what I did to become one. It's a bitter sweet victory."

Trunks thought about what Gohan was saying. _What could make me that angry?_

He thought about it for a long time, but the same answer came back to him every time.

_If someone I loved was killed._

He didn't want that to happen, he _wouldn't _let it happen. Wasn't there another way? Must someone die for him to gain the ultimate power?

"Gohan. I don't want anyone to die. If that's the only way I can become a Super Saiyan, I guess I can't become one. But I won't give up so easily. I'll find my own way, and I'll be stronger."

Gohan smiled and nodded.

"You are just like your Dad."

Trunks looked at him in shock.

"My Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah. He would go his own way and damn what anyone said to oppose it. He was a tough guy." Gohan laughed suddenly. "And he had a pretty big temper for a little guy."

Trunks scowled at him. "Don't say stuff like that about my Dad." He growled.

Gohan grinned at him. "Why? Does it make you angry? Well, I guess he wasn't that short…If you counted how big his hair was. That probably added a few more feet…"

Trunks yelled and charged Gohan, punching and kicking at him wildly.

"Good! You're angry! Use it to your advantage! Hit me you weakling!"

Sometime later, Trunks was lying on the grass panting. Gohan kicked him playfully and went to sit under a tree.

"That was pretty good. You used your anger to attack me and you became much stronger. But, to become a Super Saiyan you will need to focus your Ki more. You will have to learn to control the anger. Ready to start again?"

Trunks groaned on the grass and tried to sit up, but flopped back down from exhaustion. He rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself to his knee's, then swayed to his feet. He took up a fighting stance and beckoned Gohan with his hand.

"Ready."

Gohan smiled ruefully.

_Most defiantly like his Dad._

Yui decided to go for a walk to the river to relax. 

She had been at home for nearly a week now, and she still didn't have any answers. There simply was no memory of the woman from Yui's dreams in the house. She had never been there.

Yui sank down near the bank of the stream and pressed her palms to her aching temples. She had been concentrating her energy so much in the past week that she felt light headed and disorientated.

Yui crossed her legs and instinctively began the procedure to extract the memories of the surrounding area.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with memories, but she didn't try to pull away.

They were memories of the woman.

_Yui sifted through the memories in the back of her mind. All the memories of this place were of the black haired woman. She lived in a small hut near the waters edge. That would explain why there were no memories of her at the Shinhan house. She would sit on the bank of the river and cry. She never stopped crying._

_Then the memories jumped ahead, and there was a baby with the woman. Obviously hers, because the time she spent with the baby  was the only time she didn't cry._

_The girl grew up before Yui's eyes, taking on the same appearance as her mother, creamy complexion, jet black hair and light brown eyes._

_The girl seemed oblivious to her mothers suffering, and Yui became angry at the child's ignorance, until she saw the next memory…_

_"I want you and Yui to come back with me to the Capsule Corp. Bulma will look after you both there."_

_The woman shook her head at the young boy._

_"No Gohan, we're safer here than anywhere else. The Androids won't find us here…"_

_"Don't be stupid mother! They can find you anywhere! Don't you think they're looking for you and Yui? She's Goku's daughter and my sister! They see her as a threat! They'll kill both of you here! At the Capsule corp. you could be protected…"_

_"Go Gohan. Don't ever come back here…" the woman interrupted  coldly._

_The boy looked hurt, but he turned away and left, without a word._

_The little girl in the woman's lap, who had remained quiet through the confrontation looked up at her mother._

_"Who was that mother." She asked._

_The woman watched the small form fly away into the sky._

_"Nobody." She whispered, but there was a tear in her eye._

Yui awoke abruptly and backed away from the river in shock. She clutched her head and screamed in pain as the memories flooded into her mind. It was if a dam had broken and all the painful memories came flooding in. She screamed as one memory stuck in her mind of the woman, her mother, walking into the river and being swept away, with her, as a child, screaming in terror on the bank.

_Oh Kami please no! She killed herself! In front of me! That's why I couldn't remember! Oh please Kami no, I don't want to remember!_

Yui screamed and clutched her head. She fell to her knees and laid her head on the grass, crying and panting until the pain went away.

When it finally did go away, she collapsed into a heap and sobbed.

_I forced myself to forget. I forced myself to forget about her, and that I wasn't enough. She killed herself because I wasn't enough. I wasn't enough…_

_She wanted my father. She didn't care about  me or my brother…_

_My brother…_

Yui shot to her feet and ran back to the house, much to the protest of her aching head.

_I have a brother. Gohan is my brother!_

She stopped suddenly and stared at nothing.

_Gohan knows. He has to know. Why? Why wouldn't he tell me? _

"I have to go. Now."

She flew as fast as she could back to the house and capsulised everything she brought with her, and was out the door in ten minutes.

_Why didn't he tell me?_

She flew hard back to the city.

_Why?_

**Well loyal Fan base of four, what do we think? It's not a very happy fic is it? Full of deceit, lies, betrayal, and generally just plain…interesting. ^-^**

**I just wanted to write a few things here so you can get the gist of what I want this story yo turn out like.**

**1. ****Yui is not a feminine form of Goten. Goten does not exist in the future world (Which is a shame because I love the little cutey ^-^), but he will be in the past world…sort of…**

**2. ****Gohan is not as big an asshole as he is appearing to be.**

**3. ****This story will eventually have some comic relief and romance, but not until they go back to the past. Reason being that I want to stress how desolate and hopeless the future world is, and that there is only endless fear.**

**4. ****Yui is going to kick everyone's ass!**

**I love reviews!  LOz**


	4. Destruction and Rebirth

Destruction and Rebirth.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z. And I don't really want to. Trigun on the other hand…**

She had to fly faster.

She sped past the snow capped mountains and blinked the rain out of her eyes. It had started to poor down as she neared the city, as if to emphasise her own tumultus emotions.

_"Faster, faster!"_

She flew harder, not noticing the static energy behind her that she was creating, which was cracking the mountain.

Trunk's and Gohan both stopped their sparring as they felt a tremendous Ki in the distance.

"Who the hell is that?" Trunks yelled

Gohan frowned, looking into the distance.

"We'll find out soon enough, they're heading straight for us."

They both continued watching the mountains until a huge explosion shattered the peace of the afternoon. They both picked themselves up from the ground and ran towards the capsule corp. armoury. The sirens were blaring and a frantic voice was yelling over the speaker.

"We're under attack! Android attack! Report to designated areas and prepare for combat!"

Trunks was holed in the cafeteria with Gohan and a few soldiers. The Androids had pierced the outer defences effortlessly, and they had been forced back into the compound. His mother had evacuated those who weren't able to fight into the Basement, which was fifty-feet below ground level. She had wanted to take him with her, but he yelled at her that he was going to fight. That was an hour ago. He was feeling confident then, now he was scared out of his mind.

He had thought being with Gohan would make him indestructible, how very wrong he'd been. They'd already had one encounter with the androids at the outer posts at the beginning. That skirmish had cost them half of their troop, and Gohan's arm had been ripped off by one of the androids in a one-on-one combat. Trunks had puked his breakfast seeing the torn appendage in the androids hand. Gohan didn't even scream. Now, crouched beside Gohan, the bloody stump was inches away from his face. He looked up at Gohan, but despite being somewhat paler and grimmer, he wasn't showing any sign of pain.

Trunks forgot his earlier anger at Gohan and loaded his pistol. It wouldn't do him any good as far as wounding the Androids, but it was a good distraction.

The sudden pounding on the door made everyone jump. They hoisted their guns and took aim at the swinging doors of the cafeteria. The blockade they'd set up went flying as the doors where blown to bits.

And in the smoke, two figures emerged.

"Whatever you do, stay with me." Gohan said huskily to Trunks.

He nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, already tasting bile. He wouldn't disgrace himself again.

The Androids kicked at the rubble they'd created. They dragged the body they had been carrying and threw it where they were hiding. The soldiers blasted it to bits in panic, and were picked off by the Androids.

The Android Woman looked directly at Gohan and Trunks' hiding spot.

"Where is she?" 

Yui landed in front of the charred rubble that had once been her home. There was nothing left of Capsule corp. besides charred supports and broken concrete.

There were dead bodies everywhere, some still with their eyes opened, staring horrified towards the sky, their final minutes of life forever etched in horror.

Yui fell to the ground weeping. She pressed her hands into the blood soaked grass, and felt the blood pool under her fingertips. She lifted her hand to her face and smeared the blood on her cheek.

She stayed there, kneeling on the grass staring at the carnage. Not a soul stirred, not even groans of pain as men and women passed away.

"Nobody could have survived this." Yui cried. It didn't appear that anyone had made it to the underground shelter, there were too many bodies. She wept anew as the thought of never seeing Bulma or any of the other people she grew up with again.

"Trunks..." she sobbed holding her head in her hands. "We never had a chance. I never had a chance to tell you."

Then she cried uncontrollably at the thought of never seeing Gohan, her brother again. Never being able to embrace him and tell him she was proud of him. Never able to ask him why…

"I never should have left!" she cried self loathingly. "I should have died with them all!"

"Now we can't allow that to happen, can we 18?"

"Certainly not 17. It would mean we'd failed our mission, and he certainly hates it when we don't complete our errands doesn't he?"

"That's true."

Yui froze as she heard the voices chatting amiably behind her. She hadn't sensed them come up behind her, but then they were androids, without souls.

She tried to scramble away, but one of them grabbed her from behind. She turned blindly in the grip and shot a Ki blast point blank, which succeeded in getting her released. She ran but one of them appeared before her and knocked her out with a blow to the head.

The Androids stood over her, grinning down at her.

"He'll be very pleased with us. Let's get her out of here before they find us."

The woman Android, 18 ripped Yui's jacket off her and soaked it in the blood of a nearby soldier. She then shook the contents of Yui's backpack out on the ground and tossed the ripped backpack.

"That will convince them she is dead. They won't come looking for her."

The other Android, 17, picked Yui up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"We have lingered too long, we must go."

They flew into the air, away from Capsule Corp, once again into the forbidding mountains, that cast a cold shadow over the scene of carnage and death.

Yui woke to a strange feeling that she was frozen. She opened her eyes, but found it hard to focus. She tried to rub her eyes, but her arms where so heavy. She lowered her head and stared in helpless horror as she saw the IV tubes and strange black wires sticking into her arms. She tried to rip them out, but she was overcome with an immense pain that had her curling in a ball.

She was in a huge tube like tank, filled with freezing cold water. There was a mask covering half her face that supplied her with oxygen. Also, the wires and tubes weren't just sticking into her arms, they were all over her body. Someone had stripped naked. Yui was too frightened to care about modesty. She tried to pull the wires out again, but a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't. The wires are there to keep you alive. If you take them out, well…"

Yui stared at the man standing in front of her. This man was Dr Gero.

Bulma had shown her some old pictures of him, and without a doubt, although much older, this was Dr Gero.

"I thought you were…"

"Dead?" he interrupted her. "My original body is dead. The first doctor Gero copied his brain patterns into me, so that he could continue his work long after his death. He also knew his Androids would most likely turn on him, so I was a "Backup" copy."

Yui felt ice terror run through her veins. She was in Dr Gero Lab, hooked to Kami knew what, and floating in a giant tube.

She was dead.

"I know what you must be thinking my dear, and I can assure you I'm not going to kill you. On the other hand, I'm not going to exactly let you free either."

Yui froze at his off hand remark, but soon anger took hold and she slammed her fists on the glass, despite the pain it caused her.

"What the hell are you going to do then you son of a bitch! Either way, as soon as I'm out of here I'm going to rip your fucking circuits out you piece of shit!"

Gero laughed.

"Ah yes! You're angry aren't you? I wonder why?"

Yui pounded on the tank, screaming bubbles in the water.

"You bastard! You killed my family! You sent those machines to Capsule corp. and they murdered my brother and everyone else. I swear I'll kill you for that!"

Gero laughed harder and walked away from the tank. Yui pounded on the glass, and blood mingled with the water. Gero walked over to a control panel and started pressing buttons.

"My dear, they aren't dead." He replied casually.

Yui stopped pounding and stared at the screen that had just popped up in front of her. It was Gohan, Trunks and Bulma, working on something she couldn't see. Bulma said something to Gohan and he laughed. Yui touched the screen with her finger tips, tracing their faces.

"Why aren't they looking for me?" she whispered.

"They think your dead." Gero replied.

"Dead?"

"Yes. I arranged for the Androids to leave a few of your belongings behind among the dead. It was only a natural conclusion to them that you were also."

Yui stared numbly at the screen. They thought she was dead? They weren't even grieving for her. They weren't even sad.

"See how they go about their lives as if nothing has happened? It's like you never existed."

"Shut up!" she screamed.

He continued, ignoring her cry. "Of course, it's been a week since you disappeared. But still, that hardly seems a long enough time to grieve for you, doesn't it?"

Yui stared numbly at the screen, as they continued laughing and working on what she could see now was a jeep. She blinked away tears and closed her eyes.

"Turn it off." She said numbly. Gero switched off the screen and stood directly below her, in front of the tank.

"Do you want to know something about your father?"

Yui blinked at the sudden change of subject. Gero continued to pace around in front of her.

"I met him once. Or rather, my predecessor met him. It was when he was in the Red ribbon army. You see, he was making androids even back then. No doubt you know the story of his demise, but you wouldn't know that Goku had the chance to turn him in. He had him captured, alone. Do you know what he did?"

Yui felt a shaft of dread stab at her heart.

"He set him free."

Yui clutched her chest in pain. She tried to block out his voice, but it seemed like it was coming from everywhere.

"He let him go.. He's the direct cause of all the suffering and pain in this world. He caused the death of his friends and countless of humans world wide, because he showed pity on a mad man."

Yui felt the hate rise up in her. It threatened to consume her, but she kept a hold of it. Gero frowned at her. He pointed at the tubes in her body.

"You haven't even asked what those tubes are for have you?"

Yui blinked again at the sudden change in subject. She looked again at the tubes, and noticed with horror there was something trickling into her body.

"Before the original doctor Gero died, he created a small insect device that was able to extract blood from beings. He took some from your father, and was able to analyse his Saiyan DNA. He concentrated it down to a pure form, so powerful, any humans he injected it into died instantaneously, their blood boiling in their veins. He concluded that, in order for the injection to be successful, the 'subject' must already possess some element of Saiyan DNA. If successful, the subject would become a supreme being, as the Saiyan DNA would gradually take over the subject, giving them immense power. The key to that power, is hate and sorrow. Powerful emotions. It should have worked just then, but you are obviously not angry enough. Shall I tell you why your mother killed herself, or why your brother hates you?"

Yui stared at him in horror, unable to move.

"Both perhaps. That should give you the push you need. Your mother killed herself because of Goku. He led a life of violence and pushed your mother into it. Her mind became so scarred that she couldn't continue living, even for you. It is because of this your brother hates you. He wanted her to come with him into the city, so he could protect her, but she wanted to stay in the mountains to protect you. She would have lived if not for you."

Yui felt the anger and the sorrow rise up in her engulfing her, but she still tried to hold on to herself, fearing what would happen if she gave in.

Suddenly, the screen flicked in front of her again, and she saw Trunks. He was laughing with the others. That beautiful smile on his face.

And she let go.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!**

**TAKE THAT CLIFFHANGER HATERS MWAHH HAHA!!!!!**

***ahem***

**I'd just like to thank again all those who review my fanfic. It makes me happy ^-^.**

**Isn't it exciting! This fic is actually developing a plot! (Well, sort of)**

**Please keep checking up in me!!! If more people review, I'll consider doing a mailing list.   *Do I sound desperate?* I AM!!!!!**

**                                                  Desperately insane LOz   \vNv/**

**                                                                                           ^_^.V**


	5. Important announcement well, not really

               To my small band of fans.

          You may have noticed that I haven't updated in quiet some                  time. The reason is that I'm going away on a little holiday….

                               TO JAPAN!!!!!!!!!  (And the small matter of my computer completely crashing) ANYWAY!

         As a consequence of this, I simple haven't found time to update. BUT NEVER FEAR! I will not abandon this fanfic! It's taken me 2 years to plan it out and I'm sure as Bickies not going to stop now!!!  I will try my very best to update at least one chapter before I leave, so please be patient. ^-^       Sayonara Minasan!!!

                                                                      Okedoki.


	6. Dead to me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I would assume that was obvious. :p**

**Dead to me****.**

Trunks sat on his bed, wringing his hands in frustration. It had been a whole month since Yui had left to find her home. She still hadn't come back.

Gohan, despite the seriousness of his injury, had left to look for her. He hadn't been back for a week. Which, of course, left him sitting there, in his room, waiting.

He jumped up from  his bed and began pacing. Two weeks ago, the Androids had attacked the Capsule corp. main headquarters. They had suffered severe casualties, and Gohan had lost an arm, though it didn't seem to impede him much.

The underground levels were completely occupied by wounded, and his mother was most likely down there, helping the best she could.

And what was he doing?

Waiting.

He stopped pacing and started angrily for the door. He was not just going to nothing. He made to open the door, but suddenly it was flung open, by Gohan.

"What? Did you find Yui?" he waited expectantly, but Gohan just stared at him, then moved off.

"Hey!.."

"Move. Now.' 

Trunks hurried after him, half running to catch up to him.

"What's happened? Is something wrong?"

He never answered.

As they flew into the city, it became clear to Trunks that there must be some sort of android attack. He charged up his Ki and scanned the area intently. Gohan suddenly dropped down onto the ground. Trunks followed him and stared at the hollow buildings surrounding them. There was nobody there. Nothing but silence, broken by his own irregular breathing.

Gohan lifted his remaining arm and pointed ahead of them.

"They're over there. I thought we could try and sneak up and see what the situation is before we charge in."

Trunks nodded. He didn't need to ask who they were.

They shifted from shadow to shadow, making as little noise as possible. As they got closer to their destination, he sensed an enormous Ki. He almost stumbled, but Gohan caught his arm and dragged him along. Trunks was going to ask if Gohan felt it too, but one look at his face kept his mouth shut. It almost looked like it pained him to feel that Ki, and something else.

He looked scared.

Trunks shuddered inwardly. What could possibly make Gohan afraid? He was never afraid.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion around them. They ducked down behind a pile of rubble. Trunks brushed the dust from his eyes and hair, and peeked cautiously around the rubble.

There were the androids. They were laughing at the car that they had just exploded. Trunks looked away from the burning wreckage. The androids had a tendency to blow up cars, with people still inside them. That was when he saw her.

"Yui!" he whispered. He tried to stand up, but Gohan yanked him down.

"Don't." he said in a choked voice. Trunks turned to him in disbelief, and saw the tears running down his face.

He turned back, in time to see Yui raise her hand and blow up another car.

"She's not…she's not…human anymore."

Trunks didn't know how long he sat there, watching the carnage Yui and the Androids were making. Amongst the explosions, he sometimes heard a scream, but they were quickly silenced.

It was the quiet that brought him back. The explosions had stopped and the breeze was stirring the dust and smoke in the air. That was the funny thing about a Ki blast. There was always smoke, but no fire.

A voice penetrated the stillness.

"You can come out now. No point in hiding when I know you're there."

The voice was slightly different, but he knew it was her. He stood up with Gohan and stared over the space that separated them. It wasn't very far, but it felt like a mile.

She looked a little different. Almost lifeless. Her skin was pale and her hair had grown from around her chin, to well down her back. And it was black. Pitch black. She stared over at them, and he swallowed when her eyes fixed on him. They were black as well. And they were fixed on him with such hatred he didn't think he could stand it.

"Why?"

She threw her head back and laughed. She smiled at him, not a friendly smile. And just as suddenly she was staring daggers at him.

"You laughed. You knew they took me, and you laughed."

She leapt off the boulder and charged at them. They jumped out of the way before the Ki blast destroyed the ground them. Trunks whirled in the air, just in time to block Yui's fist from separating his head from his body. He stumbled in shock and tried to fend her off, but the blows were taking their toll. He crashed to the ground and tried to sit up, but his ribs were broken. He gasped in pain and clutched his side as Yui landed gracefully on the ground near him. He struggled to his knees and stared disbelieving at her.

She grinned maliciously down at him, and kicked him in the ribs, causing his vision to swim before him.

"Not much to laugh about now, is there?"

"I don't know what…"

She kicked him again angrily, and he spat blood on the ground.

"Don't fuck with me you son of a bitch! I saw you! I fucking saw you!"

She made to kick him again, but he rolled out of the way and lay sprawled in the dust. Yui clenched and unclenched her hands. Her breathing slowed, and she was calm again.

"I saw you, with Gohan and Bulma, out the front of  Capsule Corp, after the attack, laughing. Don't deny it again, or I will kill you."

Trunks glanced up at her, wheezing because of his broken ribs. She looked furious, and he had no doubt she meant what she said.

_What is she talking about? Where is Gohan?_

Yui flexed her arms, and ran her hands over her tattered clothing.

"Did you know Dr Gero is alive?"

Trunks jerked his head up and stared in disbelief.

"Oh, I should probably rephrase that. He _was_ alive. He said a few things I didn't like, so I killed him. He did have his uses though. For one thing he made me fifty times stronger than I was before."

She nonchalantly raised a hand and blew up a building to her side. The dust cloud billowed around them. Trunks coughed and spluttered as the dust filled his already aching lungs. Yui looked down at him, then dispersed the dust cloud.

"It was really quiet ingenious actually. Gero had some of Goku's Saiyan DNA in his lab, distilled so that only the purest Saiyan element remained. Power. Unfortunately, he could not build an army of Goku clones with the little he had. He needed a test subject, one that already had Saiyan DNA, and would have a better chance of surviving the transfusion process. And who better than Goku's own daughter."

She glanced down at Trunks, but seeing no shocked reaction to her words, she screamed in rage, startling Trunks out of semi-consciousness.

"You knew! I'm going to kill you!"

She lunged at him, but something swooped him into the air. They landed on one of the buildings above the street. Gohan supported Trunks with his arm and watched the street below warily.

"Where have you been?" Trunks whispered painfully. Gohan grunted and jerked his towards where the Androids were landing not far away.

Trunks coughed and clutched his side.

"I think you got the better deal." He choked out.

Yui landed on the roof in front of them, smiling eerily again.

"Ah, brother! So good you could make it back! I see you're missing an arm. What a shame I could not have done that myself, but I was being tortured and mutilated at the time."

Trunks watched the tears fall down Gohan's face as he listened to her.

"I didn't…"

The Ki blast missed them by centimetres.

"I've already explained I don't want to hear your lies. You all knew I was abducted, and you did nothing. You left me for dead."

They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes.

Yui suddenly chuckled and swept her hair out of her face.

"Before I killed Gero, he told me something interesting. Perhaps you can clarify this for me _brother_." She said the last sarcastically.

"He said that he battled with Goku  back when he was leader of the Red Ribbon army. He said the Goku let him go."

Trunks caught his breath in disbelief. He looked up at Gohan, and saw the truth of it in his eyes. Yui smiled.

"It's true isn't it? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me Gohan, how did it feel all these years, knowing that your, _our_  father, is the sole reason for the mass genocide of the human race?"

Gohan was breathing heavily, and his pallor was a deathly grey, like he had just received a mortal wound.

"Come back with us. We can help you. We're family." He rasped. Yui smiled that terrible smile and raised her hand slowly in their direction. The Ki energy built up inside her until she was a radiant white light. And in the light her voice was heard, brilliant, and terrible at the same time.

"You are dead to me."

**Such a sad turn of events. *sniffle***

**If this seems like a particularly depressing chapter, it's because I've been listening to rather depressing music while writing. It gets me more involved in the story. I suggest listening to either of the following while reading this fic if you want to get a better picture of the mood of this chapter.**

**My Skin- Natalie Merchant. ****Always- Saliva. **

**Or better yet, here's some of the lyrics.**

**My skin-**

**I don't need them.**

**'Cause I've been treated so wrong,**

**I've been treated so long.**

**As If I'm becoming untouchable.**

**Always-**

**Always, Always, I just can't live without you.**

**I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you.**

**I breath you, I taste you, I can't live without you.**

**I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude.**

**I guess that I'm out the door, and now I'm done with you.**

**As I said before, this will be the last update for at least 5 weeks. I'm going away. But what goes away, must come back (or something similar ;P) and I will defiantly be back to finish this! KEEP THE FAITH!!!**

**                                           LOz. **


	7. I did love you once

**Chapter 5.**

**I did love you once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I also do not own the opera house, or Quantas airlines, or any ****Hawaiian Islands****. I do however own a lot of DVD's and Manga, and if there was a fire in my house, I would save them. :P  -_-*……It's late…leave me alone.**

Trunks tightened the sword strap around his chest. He checked the knives in his belt. He lifted the pistol out of its holster, cocked it, and stared down the gun barrel. All these weapons would probably do him no good, but it wouldn't hurt to have them around. He could only rely on himself now. He was alone in this.

_He was going to kill her_.

_A week ago…_

"We have to do something! We can't let her keep on like this! She has to be stopped!"

"This is Yui we're talking about Mother! Damn it! You're acting like she was never part of this family!"

"We can't let her stay out there! She knows all the defences we have, and their weaknesses! She could bring them down on us any day now! We've already evacuated the base, but we'll have no hope if she destroys Capsule Corp.!"

Bulma and Trunks glared at each other from across the room. This argument had long since gotten out of hand, as Gohan who acted as peace maker during these fights, was currently missing.

Trunks turned from his mother and grabbed the door handle. He turned menacing eyes on his mother.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I'll leave, forever. I promise."

He slammed the door behind him, and Bulma let out a cry and crumpled to the floor sobbing. Yui was gone, Gohan was…silent, and her own son had just threatened her. She sobbed into the floor, tears pooling on the wooden surface.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

Trunks strode angrily down the hallway. His fists were flexing in hopeless frustration.

He shouldn't have said that to his mother. She was only trying to keep them all alive. Yui…no, she wasn't Yui anymore.

Trunks felt the hot tears spilling down his cheeks. Memories of their childhood together filled his mind, however desperately he tried to block them. Yui Laughing, Yui crying…Yui smiling.

He stumbled and had to grab the wall for support, his tears were blinding him. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gohan smiling sadly down at him.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you about something." He suddenly grinned like the old Gohan. I've got a plan."

He walked back down the hallway. Trunks stared at his back in bewilderment.

_"Huh? What's going on?"_

He followed.

The pain was back. The gut wrenching, searing pain that almost drove her mad.

Yui threw a table across Gero's lab, narrowly missing Android 17.

"She's having another fit." 17 sneered to Android 18. "I'm leaving until she's finished this time. I don't want to replace my arm again."

"Good idea. I think they opened the amusement park again. Let's go trash the roller coaster."

"Okay."

Yui heard them go, and when she was sure they were gone, she collapsed onto the stone floor. She wasn't going to show them how sick she was. They may not exactly be her enemies, but they sure as hell weren't her friends.

She lifted a hand to her face and examined the bulging purple veins protruding from it. This had happened often enough in the past month for her to know that her whole body was covered in these pulsing purple veins. She knew it was a side effect to the treatment that Bastard Gero had forced on her. She also suspected it was probably fatal.

She laughed humourlessly, but because of the pain it came out in a gasping wheeze. That Bastard was going to kill her from the grave.

She dragged her body across the floor to the Regen Tanks Gero had installed. They wouldn't help her anymore, but she had found a secret stash of drugs that she had been using to numb her body to the pain.

She threw the box on the ground, smashing most of the vials inside, but she was past caring. She needed something now. The pain was the worst it had ever been, and she was afraid this time she was going to die. She pawed weakly through the shattered contents, heedless of the broken glass tearing her hands, when her blurring eyes focused on a small cylindrical tube.

_Saiyan DNA- Son Goku_

Yui grabbed the vial and a needle from one of the draws. She stabbed through the rubber stopper with the needle and filled the syringe with the clear liquid.

_"This has to work! I need more power!"_

She ripped her tattered sleeve and jabbed the needle into her forearm. As she pushed down she felt her consciousness swim, feeling the disembodiment that came before death.

_"More…power..!"_

She woke screaming, pulling her long black hair in pain. It took a moment for her brain to register that she no longer felt the gut wrenching pain of before, just a sense of immense calm.

She was on her hands and knees panting. She opened her eyes, and stared at the long brown tail dangling between her legs. She blinked then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yes!" She rasped. "Ha Ha! More POWER!!"

_Revenge is mine!!_

"We're going to capture Yui and bring her back here."

Trunks just looked at Gohan, then sighed in exasperation.

"Gohan, are you forgetting the whole Yui almost killing both of us situation we always find ourselves in every time we are within a mile from her. She hates us." He added quietly.

Gohan grinned and slammed his hand on the table.

"No I haven't. But I figured out why she hates us. You remember all that weird stuff she said to us when we first found her?"

"That we laughed when we found out they took her? Of course I remember! It's not true!"

"Yeah I know that! The only thing that I can think of. Is that Gero brainwashed her into thinking we didn't care about her. And whatever they did to her to make her stronger like she is, affected her mind, so that she believed him!"

Trunks shook his head in despair. "So what can we do? She doesn't even let us try to deny it. She just tries to kill us as soon as she sees us."

Gohan tapped the table with his finger, and smiled over at Trunks.

"That's why we need to get into Gero's Lab and find proof that he lied to her."

Trunks stared at him in disbelief, then jumped up sending his chair spinning.

"ARE YOU SUICIDAL?! That's a sure way to get us killed!"

Gohan stood up calmly and slapped Gohan on the shoulder playfully.

"We've got nothing to lose. You can either take this chance to get her back, or wait until she comes here to kill us all. I don't plan to wait."

Trunks watched him walk out the door. He turned around, his grinning face at odds with the stump of his missing arm.

"I just got my sister back. I won't give her up again. She'll come back when we prove that Gero lied to her, and I plan on making up the time I lost with the remains of my family."

Trunks walked over and held the door open for Gohan. As they walked out Trunks sighed;

"This is defiantly one of those 'Damned if you do, Damned if you don't' situations."

Gohan's laughter echoed down the hallway.

"My mum would kill me if she found out I was here!' Trunks hissed to Gohan.

"She'll just have to get in line." Gohan laughed softly. They were crouched in a makeshift cave on a hillside, looking at the entrance of Gero's secret laboratory. After a week of tailing the Androids, They had followed them here. They'd had to wait a full day until the androids had re-emerged, ready to wreak havoc once more. It tore Gohan up inside to know that more people would die today. He would not rest until they were dead.

"They've been gone an hour. We should move now." Trunks whispered.

Gohan nodded and they crept forward, keeping in the shadows as much as possible. They hadn't seen Yui the whole week they had been tailing the Androids, so they assumed she was somewhere else, probably looking for them. Ironically, this was probably the safest place for them, as she would never think of looking for them here, he thought wryly.

They lifted the hatch that led down into Gero's Lab, and climbed down the ladder, which went straight down for about 20 meters.

They scanned the room they found themselves in at the bottom in shock. There were needles, vials, jars and other equipment thrown everywhere in disarray. Gohan picked his way over the broken glass.

"Hurry and look around for something Gero might have shown her. It has to be a tape or a video; she wouldn't take his word for it even in that condition."

They split up and began searching the room. The Androids were never predictable, and they could come back any minute.

Gohan began looking around a battered computer and around a huge screen mounted on the wall. There were tapes and discs everywhere. He randomly picked some and stuck them in the drive of the computer. A jolt of Ki energy got it up and running again and he began looking through files.

Trunks was across the other side of the room, searching through papers. All of them were about DNA and other things he couldn't understand, but he found common words in all the documents. _DNA, Son Goku, Saiyan, Test subject_. 

He was reading through one of the files when he felt someone come up behind him. Assuming it was Gohan, he turned around holding the papers.

"Gohan! I think I know what…"

Yui grinned at him. "Well! Hello there!"

Gohan opened yet another un-named file, and sat bolt upright when he realised it was a surveillance video, of Capsule corp. Sure enough, there they all where, laughing and playing around in one of the rare happy moments. He stared at the screen and smiled.

"Well, I guess this was actually pretty convincing." He murmured.

"The truth always is."

He spun around in shock, and was faced with the almost comical sight of Yui holding Trunks in a headlock.

"That wasn't very nice of you to come without an invitation." She sneered. "I would have invited you. But somehow I knew you would decline." She looked at the computer screen from across the room, and gave Trunks' head a little twist. "Now that you've seen the evidence, I guess you can't deny it anymore."

Gohan smiled at her. "Have watched this more than once?" he asked.

"Once was enough." She growled.

"It's a fake."

Yui snarled and threw Trunks to the ground, who quickly rolled out of her reach.

"Even in the face of the evidence, you deny it, and try to claim it's a fake." She spat. "I was considering letting you live, but that just pissed me off!"

She cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders. She smiled menacingly. "You're just in time to witness my new found power." She took a step forward, and Gohan froze with fear when he saw the tail flicking behind her. Yui followed his eyes and let out a bone chilling laugh. Gohan stared at her eyes in fear, his body shaking uncontrollably. Trunks stared at him in fear. He hadn't noticed.

"What?! What's wrong Gohan?!" He yelled.

Gohan didn't answer, he could barely hear him. His whole mind was focused on Yui, who had never taken her eyes off him. Her smile twisted her face, contorting it to something evil.

"You see? You're all going to die."

Trunks winced and grabbed his side painfully. His ribs were broken again, and every breath was agony. His right leg was most likely broken, It lay at an awkward angle were he was sheltered, underneath a huge neon sign that still gave off sparks of electricity every once in a while. He could hear Gohan and the…huge monkey thing…Oozaru Gohan called it, fighting above him. He would catch glimpses every now and then. He had recently been up there, but a blow to the head had sent him hurtling towards earth, which had also resulted in his broken ribs. His vision kept swimming, and every time he coughed, he would pass out from the pain.

They had been fighting like this for several hours, from Gero's Lab in the mountains, to here in the city. Yui had relentlessly stalked them wherever they could escape to.

Yui…she was..Unstopable. Gohan had explained breathlessly that Yui's new tail was the reason why she had so much power. It was a Saiyan's greatest weapon. It allowed them to turn into the…Oozaru. Gohan had also grabbed Trunks by the shoulders and made him swear that he would get the tape he had taken from Gero's lab and make sure that Yui saw it.

_"I just wish I had had more time."_

_Trunks grabbed Gohan's tattered sleeve and yelled at him._

_"Don't make it sound like that you're not coming back!"_

_Gohan just smiled at him sadly._

_"Take care of your mother and my sister. Family is the only thing that matters."_

Trunks cringed as something fell from the sky not far from him. It had started raining while he had been remembering; he was so tired he hadn't noticed. The rubble moved and he saw Gohan stagger to his feet, his gold hair changing to black. He hunched over and spat blood onto the wet ground, then Yui landed in front of him, back in her normal body. Trunks could make out her face vaguely, and it was blank, devoid of any expression whatsoever. But her body was covered in throbbing purple veins, bulging on her arms and face. And what he could see through her tattered clothing, all over her body.

She didn't say anything as she lifted a hand at the helpless Gohan, still hunched over. Trunks felt her Ki build, and lurched from his hiding space.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed lunging at her. Gohan looked up in time to see Yui change direction, aiming at Trunks instead.

The rest happened like it was in slow motion for Trunks. He saw Yui change direction and fire the huge Ki blast at him now. He tried to move but it was like he was stuck. He saw the blur as something moved in front of him. He saw the orange of Gohan's Gi. He felt the impact of Gohan's body as it slammed into him, taking the blast meant for him, and the surprise on Yui's face, then he blacked out.

The rain dripping down his upturned face woke him. He opened his mouth and let the drops wet his parched throat. His head was still sore, and for a second he was wondering where he was. When he remembered he sat up bolt upright, vomiting from dizziness, and he nearly passed out again. He carefully moved his head around to see if Gohan or Yui was near him. All he could hear was the rain splashing on the earth, and water running down buildings. He felt the hairs on his neck prickle, and that's when he saw him.

He was laying half in half out of a puddle, his arm limp at his side, his body twisted at odd angles. Trunks stumbled and dragged himself through the rain and mud, sobbing and falling in the mud. He made it to him and gently shook his body, already knowing he would get no response.

"Gohan?..." He sobbed, shaking him harder now. "Gohan? Get up! Please! Get up!" He cried, his body wracked with sobs. He turned him over and looked down at his face, devoid of bruises, like the rest of his body, but Trunks didn't notice, he was near hysterical. He hung his head and let the tears mingle with the rain. He closed is eyes and let the pain fill him. The man who was like a father to him was dead. He clenched his fists until he drew blood. Gohan's voice echoed in his head;

_"You guy's are the sorriest bunch I've ever seen!"_

_"Trunks! I'll teach you how to become a Super Saiyan!"_

_"Move now! Get them back to the Capsule Corp.!"_

_"You've improved a lot Trunks. I'm proud of you."_

_"Family is all that matters…."_

And…

_"I never want you to go through what I did to become a Super Saiyan. I watched my family and friends die in front of me, and it sent me over the edge._

_… Take care of my sister…"_

Trunks screamed as Gohan's face filled his head. Gohan smiling at him, laughing when Yui pulled him into the river, angry that he had followed him to his secret training place, fearlessly ordering troops, crying. And finally his face, lifeless and grey.

The power filled him and he saw the golden aura surround him. He gasped and looked in a puddle at his reflection, and his golden hair blazed, mocking his misery.

Trunks got up from his bed and looked himself over in the mirror. The grenades, knives, guns, He didn't need them. _He_ was a weapon. He kept the sword strapped on though. The only thing he had left from his paternal father. A relic from the Saiyan Kingdom. A fitting weapon.

He didn't want to think about what he was going to do too much, in case there was a chance he would change his mind. Instead, he kept picturing Gohan's body, as he had seen it yesterday at his funeral. Pale in death.

He walked over to his desk and looked at the solitary picture on it. It was a picture of himself and Yui, showing of the Gi his mother had made them when she had finally come to terms with them being taught Martial arts. He flipped the picture so it was flat against the desk, and stared at his hand holding it down.

"I did love you once." He whispered. "I'm sorry Gohan, I can't keep my promise."

He left the note he had left for his mother, in case he didn't come back, on the desk and walked out the door, not turning back.

**Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! What a tear jerker! I'm soo sad!**

**(Well not really. I _am a heartless bitch! ^-^)_**

**Well, like we didn't see that coming anyway! I'm trying to stick to the original plot (sort of).And I've added little bits (only _Little _).**

** Will try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p, but I'm going to be studying again soon at TAFE. *sigh***

**BUT I PROMISE I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS! NOT THAT IT WOULD BE THE END OF THE WORLD ANYWAY!**

**Bye n'ways!                                                     LOz.    **


	8. ReUnited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, neither does anyone else on fanfiction.net. And neither do you. :P**

**Re united.**

Yui stumbled through the Gero's lab, heedless of the broken glass embedding itself into her bare feet. Her clothes were now tattered rags covered in dirt, and blood.

She tripped over a box of discs and slammed to the ground. The breath was knocked out of her, and she lay gasping for air on the ground. She rolled onto her back and lifted her hands to her face. They were covered in bright red blood. Some of it had dried, but when she moved her hands it cracked and the blood started flowing again. She realized it was not only her brother's blood covering her, but her own was pouring out of her. She struggled into a sitting position and looked down at her body. There was a gaping wound in her stomach, and there was blood trickling out. As with her hands, some of the blood had dried up, sticking her clothes to the wound making a makeshift plug in her gut.

But she had killed him.

Yui chuckled softly to herself, realising her situation was hopeless.

"First Gero killing me gradually with his experiments, then Gohan and this whole in my stomach. _Will I never have my revenge?_"

Knowing she probably didn't have much time left, she dragged herself onto the only piece of furniture still intact. If anything, she was going to die comfortably.

She pulled herself into the chair, and just lay sprawled in it, coughing blood onto her chin. She opened her eyes and wiped the blood from her lips. Her gaze fell on the computer Gohan had been using when she found them here, which seemed like weeks ago. She frowned when she remembered he had tried to tell her the surveillance video Gero had shown her was a fake.

She staggered over to the computer, and was slightly surprised to see that it was still functioning. The battle which had started here had not disturbed it.

She grabbed her head as pain washed through her entire body. 

_'What Irony.' _She thought. _'To finally achieve my vengence against him, then die before I can savour the victory.'_

She put a bloodied hand on the mouse and clicked the only file on the screen. A video popped up, and her whole world came crashing in on her.

It was easy to see now, free of drugs and anger. The video was a composit of two videos, one placed over the other. The people in the video overlapped each other, and the background was just a mess of meshed buildings.

When she had seen this video, Gero had her so doped up on drugs, she had believed it. Hot tears streamed down her face as she realised she had, all this time, been lied to. She had believed him, Gero. The tears would not stop coming down. 

Everything he had told her was a lie, which meant…

Her brother had loved her…

_She looked down at him through the rain. The blood was already washing away from his body. He looked up at her, and even though it was raining, she knew he was crying._

_"Yui…" he whispered. She saw his eyes glazing over, and the smile slowly start to fade away, he was dead. His lifeless eyes, even in death, smiling up at her. She didn't know why, but she knelt beside his body, and using the gift her sister gave her, healed his body of all wounds from their battle. She didn't know why she did it. She just felt she had to. She stood up and walked away, through the rain._

Her screaming filled the lab, raced out the entrance and echoed through the mountains. The screaming wouldn't stop…

Trunks closed the door behind him, and began walking to the burial plot inside the Corp's grounds. It had grown since the war started, but he was going to see one grave in particular.

He pulled his collar up against his cheeks as the rain started. He kept walking through the rain, not paying attention to the water seeping through his clothes. The sword strap on his shoulder was irritating him though. He'd never worn it. He had used the weapon before, in practice, but that was completely different than what he was about to do. But first, he had to visit Gohan's grave, try to beg his forgiveness. He had to stop her, and he couldn't think of any other way.

He stopped suddenly, as he saw her, slumped in the rain next to Gohan's grave. He could tell it was her, even through the rain. He pulled the sword out of it's sheath and cautiously approached the figure. His heart was pounding as he readed to strike at her. When he was only a few feet from her, she looked up at him. Her face was heavily scarred, and there was blood mingled with the rain streaming down her face. But it was her eyes that held him. They were grey. She almost looked like her old self, but he didn't dare think that she was back, even if he wished it with all his heart. She even smiled like normal, even if it was only a sad smile. She traced the letters on the gravestone, leaving blood in the grooves.

"Do, do you think he can still here me?" she chocked. Trunks nodded hesitantly, still bewildered by the sudden change in her.

She heaved herself to her feet, standing over the grave. She placed a hand on top of the stone.

"I'm back brother. I'm awake, and I want…I want to thank you for trying to save me. I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

"Do you think that changes anything!" Trunks yelled at her. Rain spattered from his mouth as he continued yelling at her.

"You killed him. Your own brother, who just wanted to help you. You believed that bastard Gero over your own family!" He turned from her in disgust. He back at her, staring after him. When he spoke, his voice shook with emotion.

"Gohan didn't tell you he was your brother, because he knew that he could die any day, and he thought it would be cruel to have your family taken from you twice."

"Thankyou." 

Trunks turned in disbelief. She just stood in the rain facing him. Her face was very pale. For the first time he noticed the gaping wound in her stomach. His eyes filled with tears as he just stared at her in shock.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I wouldn't. For the last couple of months all I thought about was revenge. And when I got it, all I wanted was for it to never have happened. My anger wasn't justified, but yours is. I'm just sorry that I can't give it to you."

Trunks dropped his sword on the grass, and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. He sank down onto the wet grass with her in his arms, and tried to cover the wound, but it was too large.

He stroked her hair tenderly as her eyelids fluttered, and she smiled at him.

"I'll get you some help hang on!" he whispered urgently, "Just don't die okay!"

Yui laughed weakly. "I thought you wanted me to die?"

"No, I don't! Hang on okay!"

Yui lifted a hand to his cheek and he placed his hand over it.

"Thankyou. Thankyou for being here for me. I don't want to die alone." She faded, then her body went limp.

"No! Yui! YUI!" Trunks frantically looked around for help, but everyone would be asleep at that hour. Thinking quickly, he fired a Ki blast at the nearest building. The blast was countered by the security system, but it got his desired affect. Sirens began blaring, and soon army personel would be outside looking for the attackers. He just had to grab their attention. He looked down at Yui again and tried to protect her from the rain as best he could.

_"Hold on"_

Trunks waited in the Waiting Room for his mother. She had just gone in to the operating room where they had worked on Yui.

It hadn't taken long for someone to find them, but he was still afraid for Yui's life. Her injurey's had gone untreated for days. It would take a miracle for her to survive.

He jerked to his feet as the Operation Room's door opened, and his mother walked out. She pulled the mask from her face and motioned for him to sit down. He stared at her anxiously as she took his hands.

"She's going to live." She cried.

"Yes!" Trunks jumped to his feet. He hugged his mother tightly, until she pried herself loose. He looked at her worriedly, as she wasn't nearly as excited as him.

"Trunks, she may be alright physically, but there's also the case of her mental stability."

"But she's back to normal. I told you I talked to her." He argued, but Bulma raised her hand to stop him.

"That's not what I'm talking about. She was hallucinating before we sedated her. It seems Gero used her for his experiments, and we don't know if she's really back to normal. We already know he injected her with a hybrid form of Goku's Saiyan DNA, but it appears that there may have been more extensive experiments."

Trunks sat numb, as he listened to his mother explain Yui's injuries.

"It seems that the first experiment was the Saiyan DNA, but there were many others." She shuddered as she held her son's hand.

"She has scars over most of her body. The Saiyan DNA helped to heal some, but these were serious injuries. They could be the reason she attacked you and Gohan, because they had driven her mad. Maybe, maybe she has come back to us, but we won't know until she wakes."

'What do you mean "wakes?" her operation was six hours ago!" Trunks said.

Bulma wouldn't meet his eyes.

"She's in a coma Trunks."

**Yes. As expected, Trunks has abandoned his revenge against Yui, but will it even matter in the end? This is the second last chapter of this part of the story. Part 2 will be called 'Forever Fighting' and will be based in the past time line (starting with the return of Freeza, that spaz-gay robot/alien/grandma voiced worst villan ever. Expect lot's of pain coming his way ^-^.**

**Well, I'll try to finish this A.S.A.P. And always remember, feedback makes a writer very happy. :P**

**LOz****.**


End file.
